vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi
thumb|300px|Imagen parte del PV. Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi '''(春に一番近い街 /Una Ciudad Acercandose a la Primavera/ A Town Nearing Spring) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción habla de una persona a la que le importaba mucho lo que piensen los demás, se preocupaba de lo que los demás le dirían si salia a la calle con la ropa que le gustaba, si escuchaba la música que le gustaba. Por eso Gumi, que podría ser amiga de esta persona, lo anima y lo apoya para superar ese problema. '''Intérprete: GUMI (Power) Música, Letra y Vídeo: 40mP '''Agradecimientos especiales: '''Shano (Esposa de 40mP) y su hijo. *Nicovideo *Youtube(Oficial) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMing from Megpoid *Shintai Sokutei *Koufuku Shisuu *Shounen to Mahou no Robot VOCALOID BEST,NEW RECORDINGS Letra *Sacado de Hatsune Miku Wiki Kanji= ハロー　君はあの頃と同じ場所で 今もまだ悩んでますか？ ハロー　僕は相変わらず毎日を 何となく過ごしています 君の好きな洋服を着て　君の好きなカバンをさげて 君の好きな音楽聴いて　歩いてけばいいよ 嫌いなことひとつ探すより　好きなことを100個見つけよう 君が暮らすその街のどこかで 柔らかな風に包まれながら サヨナラの数をかぞえたよ 届かない空に手を伸ばしたら 春の陽ざしの中で　綺麗な花が咲いた ハロー　君は自分で思う以上に つよがりで泣き虫だけど ハロー　僕は君が知らない強さを 誰よりも知っているから 雪が積もる季節を越えて　雲が唸る季節を越えて 君らしくいられるスピードで　歩いてけばいいよ 嫌いな人のこと嘆くより　好きな人をひとり守りたい 君がいないこの街のどこかで サヨナラ　言えなかった あの日の僕はひとり 動き出す雲のその隙間から 覗き込む光を眩しそうに眺めてた 「行かないで」　声にならない声を 気まぐれな風にあずけたよ 俯いた僕の影を残して　春の電車が走る 柔らかな風に包まれながら シアワセの数をかぞえたよ 届かない空に手を伸ばしたら 小さな花が咲いた もうすぐ君の街も　綺麗な花が咲くよ |-| Romaji= Harō kimi wa anogoro to onaji basho de Ima mo mada nayandemasu ka? Harō boku wa aikawarazu mainichi o Nantonaku sugoshite imasu Kimi no sukina yōfuku o kite kimi no sukina kaban o sagete Kimi no sukinaongaku kiite aruite keba ī yo Kiraina koto hitotsu sagasu yori sukina koto o 100-ko mitsukeyou Kimi ga kurasu sono machi no doko ka de Yawarakana kaze ni tsutsuma renagara Sayonara no kazu o kazoeta yo Todokanai sora ni te o nobashitara Haru no hizashi no naka de kireinahana ga saita Harō kimi wa jibun de omou ijō ni Tsuyo garide nakimushidakedo Harō boku wa kimi ga shiranai tsuyo-sa o Dare yori mo shitte irukara Yuki ga tsumoru kisetsu o koete kumo ga unaru kisetsu o koete Kimirashiku i rareru supīdo de aruite keba ī yo Kirainahito no koto nageku yori sukinahito o hitori mamoritai Kimigainai kono machi no doko ka de Sayonara ienakatta Ano Ni~Tsu no boku wa hitori Ugokidasu kumo no sono sukima kara Nozoki komu hikari o mabushi-sō ni nagame teta `Ikanai de'-goe ni naranai koe o Kimagurena kaze ni azuketa yo Utsumuita boku no kage o nokoshite haru no densha ga hashiru Yawarakana kaze ni tsutsuma renagara Shiawase no kazu o kazoeta yo Todokanai sora ni te o nobashitara Chīsana hana ga saita Mōsugu kimi no machi mo kireinahana ga saku yo |-| Español= Traducción por Gustavinho Hola, ¿estás todavía preocupado en aquel mismo lugar que estabas? Hola, como siempre, cada día he estado de alguna forma. perdiendo el tiempo Ponte la ropa que te guste, lleva tu bolso que te guste Escucha la música que te guste, si quieres caminar, sólo hazlo Desde que buscas una cosa que odies, busquemos 100 cosas que ames en algún lugar de la ciudad en la que estás viviendo Mientras un suave viento me envuelve Conté todos los adiós Cuando extiendo mi mano al inalcanzable cielo Dentro de los rayos del sol de la primavera, unas hermosas flores han florecido Hola, aunque estés alardeando eres propenso a llorar más de lo que piensas Hola, Sé mejor que nadie la fuerza que no sabes Mas allá de la temporada de nieve acumulada, mas allá de la temporada que las nubes rugen Con una velocidad que te sientas cómodo, si quieres caminar, sólo hazlo Desde que lamentamos por las personas que odiamos, mejor es querer proteger a las personas que amas en algún lugar en esta ciudad sin ti No pude decir adiós un día, estuve solo desde que miré esa brecha en las nubes empezaron a moverse se reflejó un brillante rayo de luz "No te vayas" no pude decirlo, así que lo dejé en un viento caprichoso Dejando mi deprimida sombra, el tren de la primavera se pone en marcha Mientras un suave viento me envuelve Conté toda mi felicidad Cuando extiendo mi mano al inalcanzable cielo una pequeña flor ha florecido Muy pronto, una hermosa flor florecerá también en tu ciudad Curiosidades *40mP agradeció a su esposa (Shano) y a su hijo en la elaboración de este vídeo y canción, a pesar de esto, ellos no aparecieron en el vídeo, sólo 40mP. *Con respecto al PV, 40mP en la tomas de las flores de cerezo y algunas otras, habla en su blog, lo difícil que fue para él conseguir las tomas debido que aún en Japón persiste el clima frío y las flores no han florecido para ese momento. Las tomas que consiguió son para él únicas y que aprecien la belleza de las flores. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI